phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Laila
: "I'm Ken's younger sister, Laila." : — Laila upon meeting the unnamed protagonist Laila is a minor character appearing in Phantasy Star Adventure. She is Ken Miller's mysterious younger sister. When her brother is abducted later in the story, she pleads with the unnamed protagonist to save him. General Data Appearance Laila is a young lady that appears to be seventeen or eighteen years old, according to the protagonist. She has long, fiery red hair that falls just below her shoulders. Her skin is pale and her eyes are a deep blue. She wears a white, sleeveless collared shirt with a blue gem attached to the center, described by the protagonist as a necklace. Laila shares a very similar appearance to Mieu and Miun, combat androids that are important characters in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Personality Laila is a naturally calm and affectionate young woman. Under normal circumstances, she smiles warmly at guests and those that she can trust. Although she does not speak very much during the story, Laila is very close to her brother, so much so that she calls herself his sister. In actuality, she is a cyborg that he created in order to hide the golden stone that powers his Power Enhancer machine. Laila, despite being a cyborg, is prone to panic in difficult situations. When Ken gets kidnapped, Laila is immediately distraught and pleads with the protagonist, whom she barely met moments before, to save him. She does not relax until her brother is freed at the end of the game. She also gets easily embarrassed when strangers stare at her or her necklace. Biography Laila was created by Doctor Ken Miller sometime prior to AW 1268 for the purpose of protecting the golden stone, a powerful, radiating stone that activates his latest and greatest machine called the Power Enhancer. The stone is hidden inside of the gem on her chest. Although she is a cyborg, she took an immediate liking to Ken and proudly proclaims herself as his sister to guests that visit. When Ken invites his friend, an unnamed Motavian Agent, to his house, Laila greets their guest with a warm smile. She presents a generous amount of meseta free of charge to the agent so that he may buy whatever he needs during his stay. After Ken introduces the agent to his Power Enhancer, a machine that greatly powers up a human's natural abilities, the agent eventually leaves the house. When he returns later, Laila rushes to the protagonist and clings to him in deep sadness. She explains that her brother was taken by men working for Baron Laboratories for refusing to sell them his machine. She pleads with the agent to save her brother. Later, when the agent finds Ken locked behind bars in Baron Laboratory, the doctor explains that the protagonist will need to retrieve the golden stone from Laila in order to use the Power Enhancer and defeat the guards. The protagonist travels back to Ken's house to find Laila still in deep panic. She once more pleads with the protagonist to save her brother. The agent quietly removes a sonic gun from his inventory and aims it at Laila, telling her that he is sorry and that she will have to sleep for a while. After he fires it at her, the pulse from the gun stops her from functioning and she stops moving much like the guard robots around Carsonville. He then removes the stone from her necklace and returns to Baron Laboratory. Laila does not make another appearance until the end of the story after Ken has been saved. She reactivated sometime before the reunion at the spaceport. She looks at the agent warmly and thanks him for helping her brother. Quotes : "I'm Ken's younger sister, Laila. My brother's in the back room. Use this to buy anything you need." Laila gave you 30 meseta. : — Laila upon meeting the unnamed protagonist : "Please don't gawk at me!" : — Laila gets angry at the protagonist for staring at her necklace : "A bunch of men burst in here and took my brother and the Power Enhancer! Please help my brother! : Actually, an institute was trying to buy my brother's invention. I believe the name was Baron Laboratories. But my brother feared that they would abuse it, so he refused to sell it to them." : — Laila explains why Ken was abducted : "Please save my brother!" : — Laila pleading with the protagonist : "Thank you so much for helping my brother. I'll never forget you." : — Laila saying farewell Gallery Laila psa art.jpg Ps adventure art.jpg Category:Phantasy Star Adventure Characters Category:Androids